


Sometimes a Kiss is All You Need

by DanOfVulcan



Category: Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Chahura, F/F, Tumblr Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-20
Updated: 2015-10-20
Packaged: 2018-04-26 06:01:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4993012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DanOfVulcan/pseuds/DanOfVulcan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I did feel someone close to me, you know..." Christine said</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sometimes a Kiss is All You Need

**Author's Note:**

> Based on the prompt "Imagine person A planting a kiss on person B’s forehead which always makes person B feel giddy inside" at otpprompts.tumblr.com

Entering sickbay, Nyota took a quick look around, looking for a certain blonde someone, and found her sitting, alone, on a workstation by the other side of the room,  her back turned to the entrance. Sure-footed, not wasting a moment, Nyota crossed the room, now quiet at this time of the night. So into her work was the blonde that she didn't notice the dark-skinned woman coming up behind her.

"It doesn't add up..." the blonde was muttering to herself. Looking over Christine's shoulder, careful lest she project a shadow and make her presence known, Nyota could make out the data on the screen, showing a bio-analysis the former was clearly working on. Paying more attention, Nyota could see that Christine's neck muscles were tense, a clear sign of how long she'd probably been working on those analysis. Nearing her, she placed both hands on the back of the blonde's neck, and started a slow massage. Christine wasn't startled when touched.

"You knew I was here?"

"I did feel someone close to me, you know..." Christine said, as she turned the to look straight into the eyes of her wife. "And I knew it was you" was said between the most amiable smile.

Leaning over and carefully moving a lock of hair out of the way, Nyota planted a kiss on the forehead of the taller woman whom, in turn, smiled broadly. Sighing, Christine hugged Nyota, resting her head on the other woman's bosom, feeling tired, a bit frustrated due to work, but happy that her wife had come to rescue her.

"Thank you"

"My pleasure, love", and both smiled.

Getting up, Christine straightened her dress. "You always know how to make me feel better, even when work is eating at me".

"Well, I'l make sure to have a word with the dear Doctor about it!" Nyota said in a theatrical manner, hugging the taller. "So, what you say we go back to our quarters and spend the night together?"

"Sounds like a plan"

Turning off the screen, after saving her work, Christine got her PADD and both left sickbay, hand in hand, looking forward to a good night's sleep.

 

 


End file.
